Participants of athletic or other physical activities often wear one or more protective coverings to reduce the intensity of any resultant impacts to the body that may occur. Contact sports such as football and hockey are especially likely to cause high impacts to the body and therefore players often wear athletic guards to reduce the risk of injury. Examples of protective coverings include hand pads, elbow pads, thigh guards, shin guards, and knee pads. Typically a variety of materials with varying properties can be employed to provide a more robust protective covering. However, due to the strenuous nature of physical activities, the materials that make up the protective covering can unintentionally separate, thereby compromising the integrity of the protective covering.